A rage of emotions can break a planeteer
by special agent Ali
Summary: based off Talking Trash. Wheeler finally made his old man into a friend. when his friend is gone can Wheeler overcome the emotions that go with the loss? Or will he lose all his friends in the process?
1. Raging emotions can hurt best friends

_So here is another story I just thought of. Based off one my favorite episodes Talking Trash. Light Wheeler/Gi teasing to begin then it'll get interesting. I hope you enjoy. _

_Like I said it's based off Talking Trash. Wheeler finally made his old man into a friend. When his friend is gone can Wheeler handle his emotions or will he lose his planeteer friends as well?_

"Hey, what's in the mail Wheeler?" Gi asked as the redhead walked by her reading a letter in one hand.

Without stopping or looking at her he rudely shoved the rest of the mail at her chest. He shoved so hard she lost her balance and fell.

The mail fell on top of her and she gasped in pain as her elbow began to bleed. Her cry managed to catch Wheeler's attention.

"Huh? What?" he said then spotted his friend. "Gi? What happened?" he asked as he helped her stand up.

He was given a fierce glare in response. "Oh nothing, I always fall over when someone hands me the mail" she answered fiercely.

"Huh?" Wheeler said then saw the mail that fell off Gi and got the message.

"Oh! I am sorry Gi, guess I was distracted" he apologized. Gi huffed wanting to stay angry but knew she couldn't.

"It's okay, it's just a small scrape but can you help me bandage it?" she asked and Wheeler nodded.

"Of course Gi, that's what I am here for, to help the pretty damsels in distress" he said and she rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah, you're a real hero, especially after you cause the distress" she retorted and Wheeler smirked childishly.

"All right, you made your point, I'm sorry" he said. Wheeler bent and quickly gathered up the mail and put it on the table in the common room before getting a first aid kit.

"So what was in the letter?" Gi asked and Wheeler tensed. He started to fumble with the kit as his fingers shook.

Gi went to help but then Wheeler snapped it open and the items bounced out and hit Gi.

"Ow! Okay, I won't ask you any more questions then" she said as a small can bounced off her head.

"Oh my gosh I am sorry Gi!" Wheeler exclaimed. He covered his mouth to suppress a giggle as she scowled at him again.

"Sorry, it's just your cute when your mad" he said. Gi blushed slightly but her embarrassment was quickly gone and overcome by hurt.

"Glad I can amuse you" she said and picked up a bandage and alcohol wipe.

"Don't worry, I can fix it myself now" she added. Wheeler jumped up and grabbed her arm.

"Don't go Gi, please I'm sorry really" he said gently. He gave her puppy dog eyes and she gave in.

"I must be losing my mind" she muttered. "Nah, you just can't resist my charm" Wheeler objected and gave her a smile.

Gi rolled her eyes again. She sat and held out her arm in silence and Wheeler took the band aid in both hands. He fumbled with it and then ended up ripping it.

Angrily he threw it on the floor. Gi shook her head. "Your hopeless" she said and picked up another.

"Your right, maybe you should bandage it yourself" Wheeler murmured.

Wheeler quickly turned his back on her and Gi shrugged. She bandaged her arm and turned to leave when she heard a small sob.

It was very quiet but Wheeler was definitely crying and trying very hard to hide it.

"Wheeler?" Gi called and Wheeler shrugged her hand off. "Go…go away…please" he begged.

Gi shook her head. "Friends don't leave friends when their upset" she said.

Wheeler turned to her. "Really?" he asked.

Gi went to her knees and drew him into a warm hug. "Yes really Wheeler, I know I am risking my life now but do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

"It's….it's my dad….he…he passed away two nights ago…" Wheeler stuttered.

He pulled off Gi and brushed his face with his sleeve. "I…I don't even know why I am crying"

"Well you and your dad made up right? Maybe your just finally having love and compassion for him" Gi suggested.

Wheeler nodded. "I guess…" he answered. "And it's all his fault" he added and clenched a fist.

"Who?" Gi asked just as Kwame walked in.

"Him" Wheeler answered and stared angrily at the African.

"Kwame?"

Kwame looked over at Gi. "Yes?""Yeah Kwame, he's the jerk who ruined my life" Wheeler answered and Kwame turned to him with a confused look.

"I what? Wheeler, what are you saying my friend?"

"Don't my friend me you backstabbing jerk!" Wheeler yelled. He jumped up and grabbed Kwame by his shirt.

"It's all your fault" he yelled. Kwame stared in shock at his angry friend. He looked to Gi who looked just as bewildered.

"Wheeler! Take it easy, your acting really strange and jumping so many emotions I can't keep track" Gi yelled.

Wheeler nodded. "It's all his fault Gi. I'd be fine if I never went home and I only went home cause of his stupid advice" Wheeler yelled.

"Wheeler! What are you doing?" Linka yelled walking in with Ma-Ti.

Wheeler let go of Kwame and turned to leave. He then turned and slugged him in the jaw.

Kwame fell to the floor and groaned in pain.

"Wheeler!" Everyone but Kwame yelled as they knelt to their friend.

Wheeler stared in shock too and then took off running. 'Oh my god, what the hell is happening to me?' he thought.

He ran to his room and threw himself on the bed. A few minutes later a knock came and then the door opened.

"Wheeler? I think we need to talk"

_Review and tell me what you think._

_Virtual cookie to anyone who can guess who came into Wheeler's room. _


	2. Talking it out

_Hey everyone._

_To anyone reading this thanks. To my one reviewer even more thanks. As said in chapter 1 notes its just a tag to Talking Trash. What happened a few days later after Wheelers day back in the city._

_The reason I chose this is because for one I am from New York but mostly because it shows you can change your life. You can't change the past but you can maybe correct it. Why can't you go back and change lives by showing you changed yours? _

_Oh and I hope you like this one, its longer than chapter one and has lots of emotion but its all good this time. _

"Wheeler?" Ma-Ti called again from the doorway and sighed as Wheeler only huffed.

"Heart!" the youngest planeteer cried putting his ring to his head.

"_The only way you'll get rid of all your anger is talking Wheeler, I know because you helped me when I was down, please let me help you" Ma-Ti spoke through thought._

"_What is the point little buddy? I don't want to hurt you with my stupid attitude" Wheeler thought back._

Ma-Ti put down his ring hand and walked to the bed. He sat on the edge and touched Wheeler's back.

"I am not afraid of you Wheeler" he said. Wheeler turned to his side and raised a brow at him.

"Why? You have no idea the true me Ma-Ti, you…can't" he retorted.

Ma-Ti nodded. "True, but I do know the man you chose to become which is different than who you used to be" he proclaimed.

Wheeler stared at him before it dawned on him. "Were…were you all watching what happened in New York?" he asked and Ma-Ti nodded.

"We were all really proud of how you got through to your old friend and showed your father the man you chose to be" he answered with a smile.

Wheeler got up and clenched a fist in anger. "So it was just a stupid test then? Was Gaia just seeing if I'd become one of them?" he asked.

It was rhetorical questions but it still made Ma-Ti angry. He jumped up too and grabbed Wheeler's shirt.

With his adrenaline kick the younger man managed to turn the red head around and throw him back on his bed.

"Stop judging everyone Wheeler! Gaia only saw Skumm at first then saw you and knew you could handle it alone because you grown up" he spat angrily.

Wheeler nodded a bit dazed at Ma-Ti's strength. He shook his head and pushed him away.

"Then why do I feel…." he asked and stopped dazing off.

"If you weren't a planeteer would you have been with them? Doing those terrible things?" Ma-Ti asked.

"You tell me little buddy….I'm so confused right now I don't even know who I am anymore"

"You're a planeteer and Gaia would never have brought you to Hope Island if she knew you would use your power for evil!"

Both turned to the new voice and Gi smiled at them. "I mean it Wheeler" she added as she walked over to join them.

"Dah! She is right Yankee, when you went home you could have easily fallen into Skumm's hands but you didn't because you knew it wasn't right" Linka said from the doorway.

"Wow, you all really must like me if your coming in here knowing I can snap and hurt you" Wheeler said touched at his friends big hearts.

"We all know you wouldn't really mean it my friend" Kwame said from the doorway with an ice pack to his cheek. He gave a small smile.

Wheeler looked over and felt a lump in his throat. 'Even Kwame still likes me in New York he would have slugged me back and then we both be in the hospital' he thought.

He looked from Kwame's face to Gi then Linka and finally Ma-Ti and couldn't find any fear or resentment on them.

"Wow" he murmured and Linka chuckled. "Wow what Yankee?" she asked.

Wheeler smiled and took her hand. "Wow I truly do have the best friends ever babe" he said.

Linka smiled. "Dah! We are lucky and special to be together and our past does not matter it is our future we have to save" she retorted and squeezed his hand.

"I'm sorry everyone, I acted like a jerk but….it's just…." Wheeler stuttered and Gi patted his knee.

"We saw Wheeler, we watched your adventure, you really turned that girl Trish around from Trash I am just sorry about your friend Frankie" she said.

Wheeler nodded and took her hand. "So am I Gi, I wish all my friends could have the chance I have, to be someone better than who I thought I was"

"But they do Wheeler, because you went back home and changed them and your father's views, now least you finally found peace and won't have regret with him gone" Kwame spoke up and finally walked to the group.

"Kwame I…" Wheeler began and Kwame held up a hand. "May we have a moment please my friend?" he asked the three and all nodded.

"Call if you need backup, we got Ma-Ti with us" Gi whispered to Kwame loud enough though so Wheeler could hear.

He stuck out his tongue at her and she stuck hers at him. "Two can play the hurt game Wheeler" she said with a laugh and followed Linka and Ma-Ti out.

When the door shut Kwame once again held up his hand so he could speak first.

"I am sorry if I caused your rage Wheeler, I only wanted you to have peace with your father" he said.

Wheeler nodded. "I know Kwame and you shouldn't be sorry for my stupidity I was just…." he said and stopped.

He shook his head. "What am I saying you wouldn't understand" he muttered and Kwame touched his shoulder.

"Maybe not my friend but I am a good listener" he said. "Long as your using words and not your fist" he added and the red head chuckled.

"Just words man, I am done hurting my team" he promised. Kwame smiled and held out his hand.

"Friends?" he asked and Wheeler took it.

"Friends" he said then pulled the African in for a quick hug. It just felt right to the red head after causing pain.

Kwame was taken aback but regained his composure and hugged his friend.

Wheeler pulled away a few seconds later. "I can't believe you forgave me that easily" he said in awe.

Kwame raised a brow. "Why? We are a team my friend and teammates and friends should always be there for another" he answered.

Wheeler chuckled. "You have to be the first man I ever heard say that because where I am from…"

"Is not where you are today Wheeler" Kwame interrupted. "You went back to settle with your father and instead helped your friends see the light, it shows you are not a villain but a hero" he added.

Wheeler was taken aback. 'Ma-Ti was right, talking does help sort out my feelings' he thought impressed.

"You're right" he breathed out slowly like a huge weight had been lifted from him. Which it had.

Wheeler felt his knees buckle and Kwame reached out and caught him.

"Easy my friend, I see your finally realizing the truth" he said soothingly.

Wheeler nodded. "Yeah, I was so worked up earlier because I was so upset about my dad and….I never felt like that toward him…ever" he breathed.

Kwame nodded. "I could tell"

"Thanks Kwame, for being a great friend, not many people would care so much if I didn't work it out with my dad or let me vent out my frustrations about him" he said.

Kwame nodded and patted his shoulder. "Anytime you need an ear I will loan you mine, all you had to ever do was ask my friend"

Wheeler nodded. Before he retort he heard a small scratching noise at the door.

"Hmm, guess the planeteers don't know much about manners" he told Kwame as he walked to the door and opened it. All three planeteers fell down on top of each other.

"Wow, you three are pathetic" he laughed.

"We were just concerned for you" Gi said jumping up first.

"Yeah yeah, don't worry mom, I apologized to Kwame and I promise to stop using my fists" Wheeler retorted back childishly.

Gi smirked in response. "Well good or next time I'll just put out your fire with a little…." she said and stopped.

She grabbed Wheeler and pulled him outside. "Water!" she said finishing her sentence.

Water came and she used it to drench the redhead.

Wheeler spit out the water and gave her a withering look. "Don't worry Wheeler I will dry you off" Linka said.

"Wind!" she cried and blew Wheeler off the ground and spun him in her little twister a moment.

"Okay okay I give up! I am sorry!" Wheeler cried getting dizzy.

Linka pointed her ring down and brought him down and he wavered on his feet.

"Just trying to get you dry Yankee" she teased and Wheeler threw her a withering look as well.

"All right fine you all had your fun" he said.

"Not all of us!" Gi exclaimed. "Oh come on Kwame won't…" Wheeler said but he was wrong.

"Earth!" Kwame cried and brought up a handful of it with his power and dumped it on Wheeler.

"Okay sheesh I learned my lesson" Wheeler cried as he shook the dirt off him.

"Don't worry I'll clean you up fast with a little water" Gi offered and Wheeler was drenched again.

"Oh no!" he cried and ran past them into his room and got out a clean pair of clothes. He ran into his bathroom and locked the door making Linka sulk slightly.

When he emerged again a few minutes later all four were waiting for him sitting on his bed.

Wheeler smiled and shook his head but his spirits were high again.

"It's good to see you happy again, we were only just messing with you" Gi said and Wheeler just chuckled shaking his head.

"Yeah I know, it was pretty funny and it did cheer me up just knowing I have such good friends" he said.

Gi walked over and he put her arms around her.

"Hey look if you all have stuff to do now it's fine, I feel better now" he said.

Everyone but Ma-Ti nodded and went to leave. "Heart!" he cried.

'_I know you have other things to say Wheeler, please don't push away your feelings and pretend they don't exist' Ma-Ti spoke in thought allowing everyone to hear._

"Is that true Yankee?" Linka asked as Ma-Ti put down his hand.

"I just don't want to keep you from anything you might have planned" he said.

"Tell us what is bothering you my friend" Kwame urged and Wheeler sighed.

"Fine, if you all insist" he said and beckoned them to his bed.

"It's just…." Wheeler began and took a deep breath. "When I got back to New York I got mugged straight away and…it felt like nothing had ever changed" he added.

"But…." Gi said and Wheeler held up a hand.

"But then I found the jerks and my old instincts were back, I just saw rage and wanted revenge because in the streets if you didn't learn to fight you weren't going to make it" he went on.

Kwame nodded again. "But you helped them instead Wheeler doesn't that prove things do change?" he asked.

Wheeler shrugged. "Trish and the others were old friends of mine and when I saw it was Skumm behind it….I just couldn't let him win, not with her, it was like it was…" he said and trailed off.

"Like who Wheeler?" Linka asked and Wheeler just stared at her and she blushed.

"Oh!" she said blushing.

"Yeah, I hated seeing that creep hurt you and I…I couldn't stop him, but I could stop Trish before she got hurt or…." he said.

"But you did stop me Wheeler, you made me snap out of the bliss and clear my mind long enough to call captain planet" Linka said and stood to hug him.

Wheeler nodded. "Yeah but only because Gaia brought me here and gave me a reason to change" he said defiantly.

"You're the one who took it Wheeler"

All five turned to see the spirit of the Earth standing in the open doorway.

She walked in and touched Wheeler's and Linka's shoulders.

"You all grabbed the rings as they came to you and stuck with them even with everything tossed at you and that is what your father finally saw Wheeler" she added.

"Yeah, when Trish brought him here and….he told me he was proud…for first time he ever told me I made him proud" Wheeler said and wiped away a small tear as it started to fall.

"When is his funeral?" Gi asked softly.

Wheeler pulled out the folded up letter from his pocket and scanned it.

"Tomorrow night, mom said I can invite you all if you wish to come" he answered.

All five nodded. Wheeler smiled and then yawned.

"Maybe you should take a nap, we'll awaken you if we have an eco emergency" Gi suggested and Wheeler nodded and was soon fast asleep.

_Probably be only one more chapter but thank you for reading _


End file.
